The Ghost Pirates
by chilled monkey
Summary: Ito and Kyoko's holiday in the Caribbean is interrupted by the Ghost Pirates. Fortunately Captain America is there to save the day!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Kyo Kara Ore Wa!" or "Captain America." They belong to their respective owners. The Ghost Pirates are based on the Imaginext toy line. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** In past stories I have described Kyoko's eyes as green. I have since determined that they are in fact blue. I apologise for my mistake.

This story was inspired by a series of videos by Just4fun290 on YouTube, especially the videos "Imaginext Ghost Pirate Island Capture Aquaman Robo Shark Batman and Robin Save the Day" and "Disney Pixar Cars Lightning McQueen Takes Sally on Boat Ride Imaginext Batman Saves From Pirates." I recommend checking them out. They're really fun.

* * *

Shinji Ito stood on the deck and stared out at the seemingly endless expanse of sparkling blue water. He inhaled the sea air, marvelling at how fresh and clear it smelled. He chuckled to himself as he thought about Mitsuhashi. If he had been present then no doubt he would be complaining about the view being boring. Fortunately he had managed to keep this trip a secret from Mitsuhashi and so was able to savour the experience in peace.

Ito was a tall, strongly built teenager whose black hair was styled into long upwards pointing spikes. He wore a pair of red shorts and black flip-flops. He smiled as he thought about how he had gotten here.

His father, a prominent businessman, had recently been working on a deal with the world famous Tony Stark. Ito didn't know the details, having no interest in business, but he knew it had gone well. So well in fact that Stark had offered the family a holiday trip to the Caribbean which they had eagerly accepted. When Ito had asked if he could bring his girlfriend as well Stark had generously agreed, saying "sure. The more the merrier."

 _Speaking of whom…_

His smile broadened as he looked over at his girlfriend Hayagawa Kyoko. She was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and light blue eyes. A navy blue one-piece swimsuit clung to her lean, slender figure and a pair of white flip-flops adorned her dainty feet.

Like him she was currently standing by the railing and gazing out at the sea. They had gone out for a day's sailing in a cabin cruiser, the _Calypso_. Aside from the captain, currently in the cockpit, it was just the two of them.

Just then she gave a cry of joy and pointed out to sea. "Look Ito-san, over there! Dolphins!"

He hurried over to her side. Sure enough there was a pod of dolphins swimming past. As they swam they leaped into the air in a shower of sea-spray and spun around like corkscrews before diving back into the water with barely a splash.

Ito and Kyoko both smiled in delight as they watched the spectacle.

* * *

Neither of them suspected that there was something lurking beneath the waves, watching the boat with keen eyes while patiently waiting for the right moment to strike.

It kept its distance until the dolphin pod had left. Once they were gone it made its move, silently gliding up to the stern and squirting a sticky black goo onto the propeller. It then crawled under the keel where it flattened itself against the surface as it resumed its vigil. It did not need to wait long.

* * *

"I feel like going for a swim" Ito said. "Would you like to join me Kyo-chan?"

She giggled. "Not right now. Maybe later."

"Okay."

He dived over the railing and hit the water with a splash, disappearing under the surface. He swam downwards, staring in amazement at the colourful fish swimming past.

Just then all of the fish scattered, swimming away as fast as they could. Surprised, he looked behind him to see what had scared them.

Slowly descending towards him was a giant octopus. It was as big as a car, with eight long tentacles, a powerful beak and two yellow eyes. It was coloured a bright green and seemed to glow faintly.

Snapping out of his shock Ito immediately swam for the surface and got his head out of water but before he could say a word he was dragged back under.

"Ito-san!" Kyoko cried.

The captain rushed out of the cockpit and dived overboard. His eyes bulged as he saw Ito grappling with the octopus. He tried to go to his aid but two of the creature's tentacles flew out and caught him.

Ito managed to partially break free and again managed to surface. "Get away Kyo-chan!" he yelled.

The Octopus surfaced behind him and wrapped him up firmly in its tentacles. Kyoko stared in horror as the octopus sank beneath the waves and sped away.

"Ito-san!"

She shook her head to clear it and hurried over to the cockpit. She tried to start the engine but to her dismay the boat didn't move. Unknown to her the black ooze had glued the propeller in place, leaving the boat immobilised.

Ito and the captain struggled in its grip but couldn't get free. Both felt a sudden pain in their legs as the octopus bit them.

 _Kyo-chan_ Ito thought before he lost consciousness from the octopus's venom.

* * *

"Uggh" Ito groaned as he started to come to. "What happened?"

The sound of waves coming ashore filled his ears. He opened his eyes only to immediately close them again as he was dazzled by the sun's rays. His head started to clear and he remembered being dragged away by the octopus. He turned his head to one side and opened his eyes again, more cautiously this time, to see that he was laying on a white sandy beach.

Curious, he tried to stand up only to find that he couldn't move his limbs. Also when he tried he heard a metallic rattling sound. He looked down and was startled to see that his wrists and ankles were chained together by iron manacles. Both sets of manacles were joined together by another chain.

"What the Hell?"

"Hell indeed matey" said a rough voice as a shadow blocked out the sunlight. Ito looked up and his jaw dropped.

Looming over him were three men, all dressed in traditional pirate attire and each with a cutlass strapped to his belt.

The first wore blue breeches, black boots, a brown belt, a black coat with a holstered flintlock pistol and a black hat with a white plume. He sported a thin black moustache and his right hand had been replaced by a metal hook.

The second wore purple breeches, a teal tunic, a purple bandana and a single black boot, his right foot being wooden.

The third wore black breeches and gloves, a purple coat, brown boots and a black tricorn hat. He also had a moustache although his was shorter and curled at the tips.

Strangest of all, all of the pirates had sickly yellowish skin that seemed to glow faintly even in the bright sunlight.

 _Just like the octopus_ he realised. Ito gritted his teeth and tried to break loose but the chains held. The pirates laughed mockingly at his efforts. He stopped his futile efforts and glared up at them.

"What are you?"

"Arr, we be the Ghost Pirates and this be our island" said the one with the plumed hat. He grinned, displaying several gold teeth. "I be Captain Keelhaul Jack and this be me first mate Hobbes and bosun Garboil." He gestured to the pirate with the wooden leg and the purple coat respectively. "We're here to gather slaves to mine gold for us back in the Ghost Realm. Ye and that other swab will soon be helping to fill our coffers."

Ito looked to his right and saw the _Calypso_ 's captain, also in chains. He hadn't yet regained consciousness.

Now that he had regained his bearings Ito was able to fully take in his surroundings. In front of him was a large hill of grey rock at the top of which was a crow's nest with a spyglass. At the left side of the hill was a cave with the bow of an ancient galleon emerging from it. On the right of the hill was a mast with a Jolly Roger flag hoisted. Next to that an iron grate was set into the rock. The galleon, the crow's nest and the mast all glowed with a dim phosphorescence.

He glared up at the Ghost Pirates. "I'll never be your slave!"

The captain's grin didn't waver. "We'll soon see about that." He turned to his first mate "Throw this landlubber in the brig!"

"Aye aye captain" replied Hobbes. He hauled Ito to his feet and dragged him across the san towards the rocky hill.

"Let me go!" Ito struggled futilely but with his movements restricted by the chains it was no good. When they were in front of the hill Hobbes touched the mast and a panel slid open in the rock face besides the grate.

"Get in there" he snarled as he shoved Ito into a cell. The walls and floor were solid stone without any kind of furnishings besides the grated window. Hobbes snapped another manacle around his ankle, this one attached to a chain that was bolted to a wall.

As the still-unconscious _Calypso_ captain was also being put into the cell, the bosun hurried up.

"Captain, the Ghost Octopus says there was one left when he got these bilge rats. A girl."

Ito froze in horror as he heard that. _Kyo-chan!_

Keelhaul Jack laughed evilly. "A girl? Bring her here. We'll make her a slave too."

"NOOOO!" Ito cried as the hatch was closed, sealing him in the cell. He strained harder than ever against his chains but they refused to break.

* * *

Kyoko had finally given up on getting the propeller to turn. She gazed out to sea worriedly.

"Ito-san… There must be something I can do" she said. Then her eyes widened as an idea came to her. "Wait, that's it!"

She went back to the control panel and found a box. Inside was a flare gun and several rockets. Gingerly she took it out of the box and loaded a rocket with the same slow and careful movements she'd have used handling a bomb. She'd never handled anything like a firearm before and was extremely nervous, but for Ito's sake she had to try.

Kyoko then went back on deck, pointed it up and fired. A bright red flare, clearly visible despite the sunshine, flew up into the sky.

"Someone please see it" she whispered.

* * *

A sleek and powerful speedboat skimmed across the ocean surface, barely leaving a ripple in its wake despite the speed it was moving at. The pilot smiled as he guided it with a steady hand and a keen eye. In his distinctive red, white and blue uniform he was easily recognisable as the superhero Captain America. Right now he was testing a new prototype developed by Stark Industries.

"What do you think Cap?" a voice asked from over the radio.

"It handles like a dream Tony" Cap replied. "You've done a great job with it."

"Well would you expect anything less?"

"No not really."

He smiled as he looked around at his surroundings. As much as the world had changed since he'd gone into the ice it was good to know that at least some things were the same, the ocean being one of them. Time almost seemed to stand still out here, far from human influence. He found it reassuring.

His enjoyment did not come at the expense of alertness. He noticed something in his peripheral vision and looked around to see a distress flare shoot up into the sky.

"I'll have to call you back Tony. Someone's in trouble."

"Okay. Call me if you need backup."

"Got it. Out."

He switched off the transmission and turned the boat in the direction the flare had been launched from. Within just a few minutes he came upon a cabin cruiser with the name _Calypso_ written on its side. Standing by the railing was a beautiful Japanese girl with long auburn hair. Her worried expression became a relieved smile as she saw him.

"Captain America" she said in amazement as he came to a stop besides the _Calypso_ and leaped effortlessly over the railing to land on the deck.

"Don't worry miss, everything's going to be fine" said Cap in accented but perfectly clear Japanese. "What happened here?" he asked gently.

"My boyfriend was attacked by a giant octopus. It dragged him away, along with this boat's captain. I tried to follow them but the propeller won't move."

This sounded familiar. "Did you notice anything strange about the octopus?"

"Yes. It was bright green and it seemed like it was glowing."

He nodded. "It sounds like the Ghost Pirates are behind this."

"Ghost pirates?"

"Yes. They enter this world from the Ghost Realm. The Avengers managed to seal the portal but they must have found another."

"Will they hurt Ito-san?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'll save him" Cap assured her. "I'll get you to safety and then I'll find him."

She shook her head. "There's no time. I'm coming with you to save Ito-san."

He started to refuse but then hesitated. He knew he shouldn't bring a civilian into combat, but there was something about her that told him she could look after herself. And she was right about time being short.

"All right" he said. "But stay close to me."

"Yes sir" she said. "Oh, I'm Hayagawa Kyoko."

"A pleasure to meet you Hayagawa-san" said Cap.

A few minutes later they were speeding away in Cap's boat.

"How are we going to find them?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll show you" Cap replied. He tapped a button on the control panel and a screen came on.

"The Ghost Pirates form temporary bodies for themselves out of ectoplasm. This scanner can track it."

"That's so cool!"

"That it is. Don't tell Tony though or his head won't be able to fit in his helmet."

She giggled and Cap smiled.

"Speaking of Tony I'd better contact him." He turned on the radio. "Tony, this is Cap. Please respond."

There was no reply. Cap frowned. "The radio's not working. We're on our own."

"It doesn't matter" Kyoko said firmly. "We will save Ito-san. And the captain too of course."

 _Peggy would have liked her_ Cap thought wistfully.

* * *

On the Ghost Pirates island base Hobbes was up in the crow's nest. He peered through the spyglass.

"Captain! There's a boat approaching fast! Looks like one of those scurvy superheroes."

"Arr, prepare for battle" said Keelhaul Jack. Standing on the galleon, he touched a panel and another hatch opened, this one revealing a cannon. With a thunderous BOOM the cannon fired a bolt of eldritch energy.

Cap yanked the wheel hard and the speedboat swerved to the right. The energy bolt sent up a huge spray of seawater as it narrowly missed them. Cap swerved again to dodge another bolt.

"We're under the cannon's line of sight. They can't shoot at us now" he said. "Remember stay close to me."

"Okay."

He brought the boat to a halt close to the shore. They both jumped out and waded onto the beach where the Ghost Pirates were waiting for them.

"Well shiver me timbers, it be the famous Captain America. And a lovely young lass as well" Keelhaul Jack laughed. "This be our lucky day lads!"

The other two Ghost Pirates also laughed. Kyoko just glared at them, a determined look on her face. Cap kept his expression neutral.

"Surrender now and you won't be harmed" he said.

"That be a generous offer Captain but Keelhaul Jack surrenders to no man. Now ye and the lass will be joining the other landlubbers in chains."

"I don't think so."

In a move to fast to be seen Cap had thrown his shield, bouncing it off of the hill at a perfect angle to strike Keelhaul Jack in the back of his head. Unfortunately the shield passed through him without resistance. Only Cap's keen reflexes allowed him to catch the shield before it slammed into his chest.

 _What?_

Jack and Hobbes were already attacking him with their cutlasses. Cap blocked with his shield and dodged their slashes easily enough, but caught off-balance as he was, he was forced to give ground.

 _No! I can't leave Miss Hayagawa undefended_ he thought. He tried to manoeuvre back over to her but the Ghost Pirates seemed to realise this and continued to attack relentlessly. Buccaneers or not they fought well as a team, co-ordinating their attacks to give him no time to recover.

Garboil advanced on Kyoko, a wicked grin on his face. That grin promptly disappeared as she suddenly crouched, scooped up a handful of sand and threw it in his face!

"ARGH!" he screamed, stumbling backwards and drawing his cutlass in rage. His vision cleared just in time to see her snatch up a piece of driftwood. He raised his cutlass but Kyoko was too fast. She swung the driftwood and smashed him in the side of the head. He stumbled away, dazed by the hit. She swung again and this time he was knocked out cold.

Ever mindful of his surroundings Cap observed all of this and smiled inwardly, pleased to see a bully taken down by someone they had underestimated. His sharp analytical mind also took note of the fact that her attacks had connected while his shield had just passed through. In an instant he had deduced why.

Keelhaul Jack threw an overhead chop. Cap blocked with his shield and landed a solid front kick that launched him backwards, his cutlass falling to the sand. Hobbes tried to stab him in the back while he was distracted but Cap easily sidestepped the thrust, caught his wrist and threw him to the ground. A right cross to the jaw took him out of the fight.

Keelhaul Jack stumbled to his feet and drew his flintlock. He took aim and fired a green energy bolt at his charging foe. Cap's shield blocked it and he threw a roundhouse kick that knocked the pistol from Jack's hand. Using the momentum of the move he whirled around into a spinning hook kick that connected with the Ghost Pirate's jaw with a _crack!_ He was out cold before he landed.

"That was so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Thank you Hayagawa-san" Cap replied. "You were very impressive yourself."

She giggled delightedly.

"Kyo-chan!" Ito called from his cell. He had seen everything from the grated window.

She rushed over to the grating. "Hold on Ito-san! We'll get you out of there."

"Turn the mast, it opens the cell door."

She turned the mast and the door opened. Ito was still chained up but unharmed.

"Kyo-chan!"

"Ito-san!" Kyoko cried happily as she hugged him.

Cap looked away, giving the couple their privacy. As he did so he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around in time to see the Ghost Octopus rising up out of the ocean. The creature had gone to the _Calypso_ and upon finding it empty had returned here. Its tentacles lashed the air furiously.

"Hold on" he said.

He leaped up onto the rock face and nimbly jumped from it onto the deck of the galleon. A quick glance showed him the firing plate and he touched it.

Immediately a bolt of energy shot from the cannon. The octopus took a direct hit and exploded in a burst of light.

"Wow!" was all Ito could say.

* * *

Some time later they had all returned to port. On the way there Captain America had contacted Dr. Strange and had him return the Ghost Pirates to their own realm, sealing the portal on the island so they couldn't come back.

"Thank you so much Captain America" said Kyoko. She and Ito were standing at the end of a jetty, hand in hand.

"Yeah. You really saved me out there" Ito agreed.

"My pleasure" Cap replied. "Although it wasn't just me. I wouldn't even have known what was going on without Hayagawa-san, and she showed great bravery today. You're a very lucky young man Shinji-san."

"I know" he replied. He smiled lovingly at her. "Thank you Kyo-chan."

"Ito-san" she said happily as she snuggled up to him.

"There's just one thing I don't get. How did you beat the pirates if your shield couldn't harm them?" Ito asked.

"When I noticed how Hayagawa-san took care of the bosun I realised that their ectoplasmic bodies couldn't pass through organic matter. That's why my shield couldn't effect them but the driftwood and the sand, being formed from coral and shell fragments, could. That meant they could be knocked out by a regular punch or kick."

"Brilliant!"

"Thanks. I have to go now. I need to prepare a report for the Avengers and tell Tony Stark that his prototype still needs some work on the radio."

"It was an honour to meet you" said Ito.

"Take care of yourself" said Kyoko.

"I will. I wish you both the best."

With that Captain America jumped back into the speedboat and drove off. They watched him go with looks of wonder on their faces.

"Come on Ito-san. I think that's enough excitement for one day" said Kyoko.

"Definitely."

Still holding hands the young couple walked away.


End file.
